


I scream, you scream

by Prawnperson



Series: Submarine series [17]
Category: Don’t Starve (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, IceCream, Summer, WX is touch starved tbh, i guess, so this just sends them OFF the walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-27 18:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: You already know what time it is lads.





	I scream, you scream

“I HAVE MADE THIS UNINTENTIONALLY. YOU MAY HAVE IT.”

WX snaps, shoving a bowl of...something into Walani’s lap. She stares down at it questioningly, before registering the substance as ice cream. Cold, sweet, perfect ice cream. With a little squeak of delight, She digs into the chilled dessert, not noticing the almost pained look Warly’s shooting at both of them. 

‘Accidentally’ his eye.  
The rest of the camp remains oblivious. Wes is tending Wigfrid’s injuries. Wilson is watching as Willow runs her lighter along her finger tips, making occasional notes about his observations. Wendy and Webber are off goodness knows where, playing with Abigail.

WX watches Walani eat the sweet with mild fascination. Her face is flushed, clearly uncomfortably warm, a fact also evident by her absence of a shirt. Despite this, she is smiling. Smiling as she brushes sticky fly aways out of her eyes, scraping at the bowl of ice cream in an almost practiced motion. 

She sets the empty bowl back into her lap with a satisfied sigh. WX laughs in an unfamiliar, robotic way, Walani’s head snapping towards them with a sly smirk.

“what’s so funny?”

WX gestures towards the dish and chuckles again.

“YOU MUST HAVE HOLLOW LEGS.”

Playfully, Walani swats at them, leaning forwards to rest her head in her hands. She hasn’t had ice cream since they came to the mainland, and she’d forgotten how good it tasted. Like all the best parts of fruit and milk rolled into one. The perfect treat to enjoy in a hammock on the front porch, but hey, sitting around an endothermic fire works, too.

“Not my fault if I’m hungry all the time.”

Ok, so, maybe in reality, WX almost went partially insane getting milk off those volt goats. Wretched, infernal, electrified creatures. They had also risked getting lectured for a minimum of an hour by Wilson for stealing ice bits from the food stores for something as frivolous as a dessert. Walani was overheating, though, near constantly. 

They suppose that somewhere, deep down, as revolting as it is, they want to try and keep her alive. 

They’re dragged out from their thoughts whenever they feel Walani hovering close to their head. She’s looking at them strangely, placing a gentle hand on their shoulder. 

Walani presses a soft, short kiss to the side of their face before pulling away and strolling towards her tent. For the split second she's pressed against them, WX can't process anything. Only the sensation of her soft lips against their cool metal.

“Goodnight, WX.”

She disappears into her tent and leaves WX to sit and stare blankly at the ground, feeling indescribable heat build up in their chest, raising one hand to the place where she pressed her lips mere moments ago. Their cheek feels no different to the touch, but underneath, it's like warmth is blossoming all across their wiring.

Disgusting, terrifying, idiotic fleshling emotions. They have to put a stop to this, and quick, before this weakness becomes something impossible to hide.

**Author's Note:**

> so basically WX is a touch starved dumbass idk what else to tell you.


End file.
